Software
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Pada akhirnya, program gagal tetap akan dihapus. Software yang sudah tak diperlukan juga akan dihapus. Bukan oleh OS atau pun software lain, melainkan User.


_**Story by**_**: Alza Saiko****-****Yoochi.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Genre: Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.**_

**xXx**

**Software**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tidak ada makanan?!"

"Berisik! Baru pulang jangan bikin ribut! Malu sama tetangga!"

"Aku lebih malu karena punya Istri yang tidak peduli pada suami! Aku kerja seharian dan kau tidak menyiapkan makanan?! Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?! Menggosip?!"

"Tentu saja membereskan rumah sendirian! Lagi pula biasanya kau yang tak pernah makan di rumah! Selalu makan di luar dan mungkin berselingkuh!"

"KAU!"

"APA?!"

Aku mengerenyit mendengar suara teriakan yang menggelegar dan memekakkan telinga, aku menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengambil Earphone kesayanganku dan memakainya. Kemudian memilih lagu _**Genki no Shower**_ di _Ip__a__d_ dan menyalakannya, dengan _Volume_ suara yang tinggi. Cukup keras agar tak mendengar suara teriakan dari kedua orangtuaku.

Orangtua? Yup, yang tadi berteriak adalah orangtuaku. Setiap harinya, mereka selalu bertengkar dengan suara keras. Dan semuanya hanya karena masalah sepele, tapi sepertinya kekeras-kepalaan mereka sudah sebanding dengan gunung, percuma saja walau dibawa ke pengadilan dan berhadapan dengan Hakim.

Oh, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali melanjutkan mengedit foto di _Laptop_-ku. Foto teman? Tidak, hanya orang yang tidak kukenal dari Dunia Maya. Siapa peduli, aku hanya mencari hiburan setelah seharian diserang pelajaran. Lebih baik, 'kan? Dari pada aku stres, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah sebelum kembali ke jiwa normal.

Inilah yang kulakukan. Bangun tidur, mandi, sekolah, belajar, pulang. Membosankan ... Di rumah pun sama, hanya makan dan tidur. Dan harus sedia _Earphone_ setiap harinya, untung telingaku tidak mengalami gangguan. Pergi? Ke mana? Yang ada saat pulang aku akan dihukum oleh orangtuaku. Pergi dari rumah? _No, thanks_. Banyak orang yang kesulitan mencari rumah untuk berteduh, mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu hanya karena tak tahan dengan keadaan di sini? Jauh lebih baik diam di kamar dan _browsing_.

PR? Setiap malam selalu kukerjakan, atau kalau malasku kumat, tinggal men-_hard copy_ milik siswa sekelasku. Sekolah pun terasa membosankan, tak ada yang menarik. Apa lagi jika sekolahmu sangat disiplin, yang ada hanya kepala yang hampir pecah.

Untungnya aku merasa nyaman saat menjelajahi _Internet_, terutama jika berhubungan dengan _Anime_ dan _Game Online_.

Oke, cukup. Kembali ke kenyataan...

Baru saja aku menyadari kalau orangtuaku sudah tidak bertengkar lagi. Paling-paling ibuku membanting pintu kamar dan menangis bombay di kamar, sedangkan ayahku ... Mungkin keluar dengan sangat marah dan pasti pergi ke _club_ malam.

Siapa? Aku? Durhaka?

Hei, jika seorang anak tidak boleh durhaka pada orangtua, lantas bagaimana dengan orangtua yang durhakan pada anaknya? Apa lagi orangtua kandung. Seumur-umur aku tak pernah mendapat pelajaran kalau 'orangtua yang durhaka pada anaknya TAK berdosa'. Yang ada hanya 'anak yang durhaka pada orangtua itu berdosa'. A'a, aku memang tahu, tapi aku tidak akan peduli sampai ada pelajaran yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

_Well_~ orangtua selalu benar, 'kan? Mereka yang berkuasa, anak hanya perlu mematuhi, tak peduli anak senang atau tidak. _So_, protes juga percuma. Lebih tepatnya, tak ada gunanya, mungkin justru dianggap berdosa karena menentang orangtua.

Karena itulah aku senang di Internet, terutama di situs komunikasi. Bisa bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing, terutama jika dengan orang lain yang jauh lebih menderita dariku.

Ups, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ryuuji Otogi, siswa kelas 2 SMA di salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Aku terkenal dengan kepandaianku memainkan dadu, dan ... _Playboy_? Walau aku tak niat melakukannya, tak ada yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku.

Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku sering merasa putus asa dan depresi, berkali-kali aku hampir bunuh diri. Dan aku yakin beberapa dari orang-orang yang hidup di dunia ini juga pernah merasakannya, sampai bertemu dengan orang lain yang sama dan lebih menderita.

Hal inilah yang kurasakan, aku bertemu beberapa orang dari dunia maya yang memang cocok denganku. Mereka adalah Yugi Mutou, Gamer yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kukalahkan. Anzu Mazaki, dancer yang wajahnya sering kulihat di majalah wanita. Katsuya Jounouchi, pria yang seumuran denganku dan sangat kocak. Terakhir, Hiroto Honda, kudengar dia teman sepermainan Jou sejak SMA.

Terkadang aku heran, kenapa mereka bisa tetap tertawa dan hebatnya kadang membuat perutku sakit karena kelucuan mereka. Padahal kehidupan mereka jauh lebih parah dariku, mereka jauh lebih menderita. Berkali-kali aku menanyakan apa alasan mereka bisa tetap hidup dan tetap tertawa walau menderita setiap harinya.

Dan jawaban mereka selalu sama...

"Kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjalani kematian … Jika memang tidak ingin menderita, kenapa tidak sejak awal tak dilahirkan? Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada menyesal dan akhirnya memilih kematian."

Dengan mudahnya mereka mengatakan itu ...

Bahkan masih sempat tertawa.

Hal itu membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri, dan aku mulai menghilangkan keinginan bunuh diriku secara perlahan, serta kesedihanku juga sama. Berkat mereka, aku tak lagi merasa putus asa atau depresi. Senang rasanya, walau kadang bisa kesal juga karena ada juga yang hobi mengejek dengan seenak jidatnya seperti Jounouchi.

Aku membuka kotak makanan yang terletak di samping kasurku, sekedar mencari cemilan malam. Dan ... _Oh my_, sial sekali ... Aku lupa membeli amunisi.

Ya, sudahlah, mumpung belum larut malam, kurasa aku bisa ke minimarket dekat sini. Sekalian kabur sebelum ibuku memasuki kamarku dan kembali mengomel. Aku mengambil jaket biruku dan langsung memakainya, mengambil dompet dan langsung keluar kamar. Tak lupa mengunci kamarku.

Sebelum keluar rumah, aku meninggalkan memo bahwa aku keluar untuk membeli cemilan. Walau aku tak yakin akan dibaca.

Bbrr!

Baru saja aku keluar rumah, sudah disambut angin yang dingin. Padahal belum musim dingin, tapi sudah sedingin ini. Hh ... Ya sudahlah.

Aku berjalan ke minimarket terdekat sambil mengeratkan jaketku, sebisa mungkin membuat diriku tetap hangat. Sesekali, aku melihat sekeliling.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk segera sampai di _M__inimarket_, dalam 5 menit, aku sudah berada di minimarket dekat jalan raya. Minimarket yang cukup ramai di malam hari, karena banyak orang-orang _hang out_ di bengkel tepat di samping _Minimarket_.

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, aku sibuk memilih _snack_ yang akan kunikmati di rumah. Kebanyakan aku memilih coklat, dan beberapa bungkus permen. Yup, aku lebih suka makanan yang tidak cepat habis. Tapi aku tak suka dengan rasa manisnya. Aku lebih suka asin.

Tak lama, aku sudah selesai memilih dan membawa belanjaanku ke kasir, siap membayar semua _snack_ yang kupilih.

Kuharap aku tak mendapat pemandangan yang tak enak saat aku pulang ...

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di _Kuriboh's__Market_, silahkan datang lagi." Petugas kasir memberikan bungkusan berisi _snack_ yang kupilih tadi beserta uang kembalian. Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera mengambil belanjaanku dan berjalan pergi.

Fuh! Dinginnya! Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuat coklat panas saat sampai di rumah nanti. Hm~ coklat panas ... Harum dan manis ... Sering kali aku merasakannya terasa lembut di lidahku. Terutama jika mencium aroma manis coklat bercampur serpihan kayu manis atau gula. Hangat ...

Ngah! Cukup! Bisa-bisa air liurku menetes! Huft ... Aku bisa gila gara-gara coklat panas ... Memalukan sekali jika orang lain melihatku dengan air liur menetes ...

Kembali ke kenyataan... Aku akan kembali ke kehidupan sehari-hari. Pulang, makan cemilan, _browsing_ dan tidur.

Bolehkah aku berharap ...? Berharap akan bertemu atau mengalami sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda?

Heh ... Ehehe ...

Bodohnya, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dan sampai kapan pun tak akan bisa.

Yah... Tak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan? Walau hanya 2% akan terjadi...

"AWAAASS!"

Eh? Ap-

BRUAAKK!

...

...

... Apa ...?

... Apa ini ...?

Apa yang terjadi ...? Kenapa aku mendengar suara benturan ...? Dan kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ...?

Apa yang terjadi ...?

Hei ... Kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak orang yang menghampiriku? Dan kenapa aku tidak bias bergerak?

Aku tak ingat apa pun selain aspal keras nan dingin dan cairan merah kental pada pandanganku tepat sebelum kegelapan menutupi penglihatanku. Yah ... Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ... Tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi ...

Aku akan di-_uninstall_.

Kau tahu? Semua kehidupan ini hampir sama dengan _c__omputer_. Aku ... Dan semua makhluk hanyalah _software_... Tuhan sebagai _User_... Hewan sebagai _Peripheral_ ... Dan mesin sebagai _Hardware_. Kebetulan sekali, ya? Atau mungkin tidak ... Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan... Semua memang sudah di-_program_ oleh _User_.

Orangtua lebih berkuasa... Kurasa mereka sejenis_ Operation System__._ Sedangkan anak-anak sepertiku... Hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya _software_ _Aplikasi_. Dan semua dijalankan sesuai program _User_.

Haha ... Tahukah kau? Kadang aku berpikir ... Apakah _OS_-ku terserang _virus_? Hingga selalu bermasalah seperti sekarang ... Dan apa aku juga terserang _virus_...? Mungkin dulu, iya. Dan sekarang, tidak. Kenapa?

Karena aku sudah diselamatkan _Antivirus_-ku ... Teman-temanku di dunia maya ... Haha ... Aneh, memang ... _Antivirus_-ku adalah orang-orang yang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung denganku ...

Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya ...

Dan sekarang, aku sudah memasuki proses _Uninstall__ ._...

Semoga saja ... Dilain waktu ... Aku akan di-_Install_ ulang ... Dan bertemu secara langsung dengan _Antivirus_-ku ...

**The End**

A/N: Om Togi! OAO Maafkanlah daku yang seenaknya bikin sampeyan mati!


End file.
